


Home is where our hearts are

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: There is a saying that home is where the heart is, and to Kujou Tenn that place would be by the side of his younger brother Nanase Riku. He may have left the house he grew up in years ago, but now that he is an adult it was time for him to create his own home, just for the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Tenn-nii, are we there yet?"

Nanase Riku asked Kujou Tenn, who was guiding him by the hand to a place he did not know. This was because he could not see what was in front of him, as he was made to wear an eye mask which served as a blindfold. 

"Nearly. Just a little more."

"That was what you said a little while ago!"

It was Christmas eve, and both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER had finished their live recording for a music programme. As Tenn had already asked him out prior to that, he went along with him instead of returning to his dormitory with the rest of his group-mates. However, the pink-haired man did not tell him about the details of where they were going or doing. Heading out for dinner was unlikely as they were served boxed dinners before the recording and Tenn never had the habit of eating anything after that last meal of the day.

They took the train to their destination, but there was nothing silence between them and Riku did not dare to make the atmosphere more awkward than it already was for him. When they alighted at the station, Tenn had requested for him to put the eye mask on. He was baffled at first, but after Tenn had explained that he was going to bring him somewhere to show him something which he wanted to keep it a secret, he had no qualms putting it on.

That was something that happened a few minutes ago.

Despite him having full trust in Tenn, Riku was scared. Anyone would be if they were unable to see. However, once he got used to the darkness, he made use of his ears to guess what was going on.

There was a brief moment when Tenn had asked him to stop walking. He recalled hearing the clinking of metal, followed by it being slid into something... perhaps it was a key? It was followed by a soft whirring sound as if something like a glass door had been opened.

He was then asked to walk again, for a small distance before being asked to stop once more. This time he could tell that they were in an elevator, as he recognised the mechanised voice of the lift's system telling its occupants to stay clear of the doors. That would mean that they were in a building, but what kind?

The elevator stopped with a ding, and he was ushered out of it. Tenn took his hand once more, as gently as he used to when they were children. It was as if Riku was a princess, being escorted by a prince onto the dance floor.

"We're here," Tenn announced, turning Riku to the side to face the right 

"Can I take this off now?" Riku gestured to the eye mask. "It's starting to itch."

"Go ahead."

"This is..." Riku questioned as his eyes tried to refocus and make sense of his surroundings. "An apartment?"

In front of him was a door, on it a number plate with the number 907 embellished on it. By the knob was a nameplate indicating the owner of the apartment, and it had both their names on it.

"T-Tenn-nii... this..."

"Here." Tenn took his right hand and placed a small object into his palm. As Riku had guessed from earlier, it was a key, most likely to this apartment. "Let's go inside first; it's cold out. We can talk more inside."

Taking his own copy out of his coat pocket, which Riku noted was attached to a strap that matched the one he was given, Tenn unlocked the door and invited him in. 

The entrance and hallway were dark, as expected, but when the lights were turned on, the redhead noted that the interior was rather simple. The walls were covered with a creamy off-white wallpaper and the flooring was glossed dark wood. There was a small kitchen space right after the entrance, just enough space for a stove and sink. Opposite that was the laundry machine, installed into a cupboard where there were cleaning materials on the shelf above it. The toilet was next to that cupboard, while the shower and washbasin had their own enclosed space next to the door located at the end of the hallway.

They took off their shoes (boots for Tenn) and socks at the entrance and proceeded inside.

Beyond that door was the main and only room of the apartment. It was a lot larger than that of a regular one-room apartment, being able to fit a double bed (and a king-sized one no less!). It was scarcely furnished, aside from the bed there was only a side table with a drawer next to it, in the corner of the room near the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony which served as the only 'window' to the room. At the other corner of the room was a small mini-bar, serving as the refrigerator for the apartment.

"You can put your coat and bag in that corner by the closet and sit on the bed." Tenn gestured to the two locations he had mentioned as he walked over to the entrance to the balcony.

Riku nodded and did as he was told, although there was something that made him curious. Tenn was staying with that bastard… Kujou. He heard from the leader of his brother's group. Why was there a need for this apartment? And, why is there a lack of furniture?

"There isn't much in here." He commented as an attempt to continue the conversation. "There isn't even a table for meals."

"I didn't think there was a need for one," Tenn explained, closing the thick curtains that were hung in front of the glass doors before returning to Riku's side, sitting on his right and sliding an arm around his waist to close the distance between their bodies. "Do you even know why I bought this apartment?"

"B-Bought?!" Just how much money did that cost him, Riku nearly asked on impulse.

It was already expensive to rent an apartment of this size in this part of the city, yet he actually purchased this?!

"Not just this apartment, but the entire floor," Tenn admitted sheepishly, pausing for a brief moment when Riku's eyes grew wider in surprise. "Well… Kujou-san owns this mansion and this floor had been vacant ever since it was built, so I asked. It did cost a quite a bit but I got it at a cheaper prince than I had expected to pay for."

"Oh." 

That explains a lot.

"So, how about an answer to my question?" He murmured into his ear, placing a gentle kiss on Riku's temple. "Don't think I'll let you escape from me."

Oh, right. Tenn had asked him to guess. However, no matter how hard he thought, he could not come up with a reason. 

Seeing Riku's puzzled expression, Tenn could not help but smile in amusement. "Give up?"

The younger of the twins pouted at his brother's teasing tone, but he knew that it would be a waste of time if he kept dwelling on it. He could only nod, giving in to the other.

"Think about it, Riku. Why did I specially prepare a place, just for the both of us?" He raised his right hand to clasp his chin with his thumb and curled forefinger. "To put it simply, this is a place where we can be together, without worrying about being found out anyone else. I suppose you could even call this our little love nest."

"L-Love—?!" Riku repeated, his face flushed as red as his hair.

"That would mean that we're free to do anything we want. For example, something like this."

Guiding Riku towards him, Tenn caught his lips as their faces were brought closer together. It was not a surprising for Riku; he had known Tenn well enough to predict that he would do something like this. Also, they have been together for so long, but not only as siblings.

Truth to be told, Tenn had been Riku's first love and the only person he had been in love with, in the romantic sense of course. He only realised that when he was in middle school when he overheard the girls in his class talk about matters of the heart. At that time he only left it as a suspicion, but that moment when he saw Tenn again years later on television made his feelings clear. However, he kept these feelings to himself, unable to accept them. Who would fall in love with their own family member, especially when they were blood-related? Tenn would no doubt think of him as someone who was filthy and disgusting if he knew.

There was someone who once said that lovers who died a tragic death or were unable to find happiness at their deaths would be reincarnated as twins. He cannot remember where he had heard that from, but he could not accept to bring himself to believe such a ridiculous story. However, his feelings were so strong that it was hard for them to hold them back. More often than not, he often finds himself gazing towards Tenn when he was in his vicinity. Even during his leisure time or while he was working, he was the only thing on his mind. Yet not once had he had the courage to reveal his feelings to anyone, much less confess them to his beloved older brother.

His longing for Tenn did not go unnoticed. In particular, some of the people around him seemed to have noticed: Yuki-san and Momo-san, as well as Yamato-san, Mitsuki and Nagi. Yamato-san had spoken to him about it, in private with only Mitsuki around. It was natural that, as the leader of the group, was worried that it may have some effect on his work and performance. However, Riku ensured that he knew how to put work and personal matters separately. Mitsuki was kind, offering him a listening ear and a manly pat on the back despite his small stature. After that session, Nagi even offered himself up for a chat. Despite jokingly proclaiming himself as the ambassador of love and peace, the blonde had told him that there are times when he did not need to force himself to accept his feelings and that he did not have to shoulder them alone, either.

Riku was grateful to them. For the first time ever since he realised his feelings, he felt like he could begin to accept it. Not immediately, but slowly. It was as if a large burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He had no intentions of confessing his feelings, still.

Despite what he decided, things still went in an unexpected direction from he had predicted. He could not have known that Tenn would kiss him. This happened during the Summer Island Festival after the two idol groups managed to reconcile over the stolen demo tape that contained the song planned for their unit's debut single. Tenn had called him out of his dressing room, saying that he had something to talk to him about. He had brought Riku to a secluded corner, but he did not say anything. Instead, he pinned him to the wall, one hand by his face against the painted plaster to block his escape. Not knowing what was happening made him afraid, but everything was made clear the moment Tenn took his lips with his own.

When it happened, he found himself stunned and unable to react, completely overwhelmed. Tears started to pool in his eyes, but they were not enough to overflow. Tenn had his eyes open throughout the kiss, observing not just Riku's actions but his body's subtle reactions as well. 

However, when Riku leant forward, returning his kiss, it was Tenn's turn to be taken by surprise.

Riku himself did not know why he was compelled to do that. Perhaps it was the heat of that summer, or perhaps the adrenaline that had remained in him after the live performance. Neither of those was important, what was was the fact that Tenn had kissed him and he had chosen to respond to it be accepting the gesture.

When they broke apart, panting from the lack of air, Tenn had cupped his cheek lightly with his right hand. _"You didn't hate that?"_

 _"How could I?"_ Riku raised his own hand to touch Tenn's face. _"You may not know this, Tenn-nii, but I love you so much that it's unbearable."_

That day was the first time Riku had seen his older brother cry for a long time. Even as a child, he had been one to hold back his tears, at least in front of him. However, he loved every side of his brother and because of this was able to forgive everything that he had done.

But things are different now.

This incredibly beautiful person, who was kissing him softly and tenderly as they embraced, is now his lover. At first, it felt like it was all a dream, that it was a matter of time before he would wake up. However, it was all real, far too much for him to believe. Despite that, he enjoyed every moment of it.

While Riku was occupied with his thoughts, Tenn decided that the slow kiss lasted long enough and freed his lips so they could breathe.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He frowned, just a bit, pinching Riku's nose to punish him. "Don't go and get lost in your own little world when I'm here with you."

"I'm sorry, Tenn-nii. I was just thinking about how cool you were back then when we first started out."

"Hmm…" Tenn hummed, a mischievous glint reflected in his eyes. " So are you trying to say that I'm not cool anymore?"

Riku shook his head profusely, afraid that he had said or implied something that Tenn was displeased with. "Of course not! Tenn-nii is always cool, no matter what he does or wears!"

How could an adult be this innocent and adorable, Tenn wondered to himself with a smile. However, this was something that he could never hate about Riku; in fact, he loved it so much that it made him want to shower the redhead with much more love than he could ever give.

"T-Tenn-nii?" Riku squeaked in surprise when Tenn buried his face into the crook of his neck with a small sigh. "I-Is something the matter?"

"Not really. I was just thinking how much I love you, that's all."

Those words warmed Riku's heart, putting a smile on his face. He held his older brother tighter, as tight as he can manage. "I really, really love you too, Tenn-nii! There isn't anyone else for me but you."

"I feel the same, too, Riku." Tenn unwrapped his arms from Riku's waist, sliding them up his arms to hold them above the elbow. He looked upwards at Riku with half-lidded eyes, head still resting lightly on his shoulder. "You are, and will always be, the only one for me."

From the lower angle which he was at, he kissed Riku again. This time he made use of his tongue, slipping it into his younger twin's slightly-parted lips as their lips connected once more. The redhead tasted mildly of honey and lemon, a sweetness that was befitting of his character. As this happened, Tenn leant his weight forward to push the redhead down on the bed.

When his back hit the soft mattress, Riku made a small sound in surprise but Tenn brushed it aside and continued to kiss him passionately. Wanting to profess his feelings in response to the gesture, the younger tried to return the kiss with equal fervour. He was not confident that he could match his partner's but he tried his best.

"Tenn-nii, I've been wanting to ask…" Riku broke the kiss to speak, "But where did you learn to kiss like that? It's just so… amazing."

"It's better if you don't know." Tenn's reply was swift, which was how he would usually reply when he wanted the topic to be dropped. However, after doing so he felt a twinge of guilt when he saw Riku's hurt expression and quickly re-worded his reply. "I'll tell you about it another time. This isn't the time and situation for that conversation."

"Promise me that you will?" The younger of the two raised his fist with his pinky stretched out, looking at him earnestly. 

It was a topic that Tenn would have liked to avoid for as long as possible, but his reluctance could not overpower his own desire to never make Riku sad again. Not to mention that he was weak and powerless to those pure eyes that gazed at him, past all his facades in a way that was too honest.

"I promise." He gave his answer firmly, linking his pinky with his partner's. 

This pleased Riku, who smiled with glee. He hugged Tenn tightly, the same way he would as a child when he was overcome with joy. It should not have been a surprise to Tenn, but he could not hate this. What he did not expect, however, was for Riku to make a request of him.

"Tenn-nii, may I ask for a kiss?"

There was no way Tenn would refuse a direct request from his dearest younger brother; none of his family would have been able to. While growing up, he had realised that he had been spoiling him by putting Riku's own needs before his own, which he had no qualms about. However, that was only when he was able to call himself Nanase Tenn. The moment he had taken the Kujou family name, he had closed that side of himself off, knowing that he would be unable to be the good, obedient and perfect son… more like a doll, that his adoptive father intended to groom him to be. In order to do this, he pushed the boy away when he had come running after him, putting more than necessary distance between them. From a doting brother, he changed his own image to be that of a cold, heartless perfectionist.

"Just one kiss, and no more?"

"Don't tease me like that, Tenn-nii! And don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't look like you are!"

"I am, really. Riku, raise your arms?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He always thought that Riku was still and would remain the same as he was, retaining that innocence and all his enduring qualities despite their five years apart. However, he had become a man during the time that they had been separated. Despite retaining the qualities he had when he was a child there was no doubt he had matured into a fine adult.

Despite that, whether Tenn was consciously aware of it or otherwise, he still dotes on him dearly, treating him as the most precious thing in his world. He tried to prove, not so much to anyone but rather himself, that he was no longer the person he used to be. The most ironic thing was, he only became a Kujou for the sake of his dearest Riku, to protect him even if it means hurting him. 

Tenn thought he had the determination to do that, but in the end, he proved himself wrong time and time again. If he had, he would not be here by his side right at this moment, kissing and touching him.

In the end, the one who had not changed since that time was not Riku, but him.

Tenn's hands had dug beneath his clothing to feel the warmth of the bare skin underneath.Without breaking the kiss, he worked to free the layers which had been tucked tight into his pants, fumbling to unbuckle his belt with one hand before tugging and pulling firmly. To help him, Riku lifted his hips a little. However, as their bodies were closer than they had expected, and when Riku moved his lower half upwards, he had bumped into Tenn, their clothed crotches brushing roughly against one another's. It was an unexpected accident, and the both of them broke out of the kiss with an awkward blush across their cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Riku squeaked out, not knowing what else to say or do.

"It's fine," Tenn replied, just as awkward as the man beneath him.

The atmosphere got so tense that it somehow became amusing, and the two could not help but to burst into laughter.

"To get embarrassed after all we've done before… what are we, teenagers?"

"But Tenn-nii, we've only become adults about half a year ago."

"Mm, I don't think that's the point, Riku."

The redhead was still holding his arms up, hand above his head. This position was starting to get uncomfortable, seeing how he was fidgeting. Tenn quickly stripped him of his sweater, pulling the knitted garment over his head and began working on his button-down shirt. It took just a little bit of time, but Riku let his older brother work without hindering him. Once removed, the clothes were discarded on the wooden floor next to the bed.

"Tenn-nii, you too."

The statement may be vague, but Tenn knew what Riku had meant. Shifting backwards, he made room for him to sit up. He raised his arms high as his partner had so that he could help him remove the few layers that he was wearing. 

However, unlike Tenn, the younger of the two did not just stop after removing what the former had worn on top. He pushed Tenn back so now that he was the one lying on the large bed with his legs spread, Riku sitting in between them. He started on his pants as well, undoing the clasp of belt faster than the pink-haired man could protest.

And Tenn would have said something, if not for the fact that this was their first time alone in more than two months. Being an idol was a profession when one was constantly busy, and around the end of the year, it was not surprising to have any free time off in December at all until the new year. What made it worse was that no matter how hard IDOLiSH7's manager, Takanashi Tsumugi, tried to arrange for them to align their off days upon his personal request, their schedules just would not align.

If he had missed Riku so badly despite being able to see him occasionally at work, he figured that it would be the same for him as well.

Just about now, Riku had Tenn's pants unfastened and unzipped, exposing the cloth of his pink briefs to his sight. He changed his position to lie on his stomach before grabbing the black rubber band at the top, pulling it down to see his yet-aroused penis which he took into his hands.

The sudden cupping of warmth around the sensitive organ made Tenn lean his head back, letting out a moan in pleasure. This was not a new feeling or situation to him; when it came to foreplay Riku was the one who preferred and often initiated hand jobs and fellatio, contrary to the innocent image people had of him. Well, Tenn was partially... maybe completely, at fault for introducing him to it. That aside, Riku's technique was surprisingly good, especially when Tenn was his first and only partner.

As his usual way of starting, Riku moved one of his hands, stroking the length and stimulating it with his touch. Then he leant his face forward to place feather-light kisses, first on the tip followed by the side of the head. The other hand he reached deeper, into his underwear, to cup the scrotum with his fingers. He let out a satisfied chuckle as he watched Tenn slowly grew fully erect under his touch. 

"Tenn-nii, does it feel good?" There was no need to ask, seeing his reddened face.

In reply he gave a nod accompanied by a soft hum in agreement, hiding half his face with the back of his hand pressed to his lips. It was not a way to hold his voice back, but rather to hide his embarrassment. This was opposite of their usual positions, where Tenn would do something that would make Riku blush in response. 

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Riku lowered his head to take his older brother into his mouth. Instinctively Tenn let out a sharp gasp, his hands finding their grip on soft red locks and his hips bucking to push himself deeper into the hot, wet cavern.

Riku raised his head slowly, his tongue running along Tenn's length. However, just before his lips reached tip he lowered himself again, repeating this in a steady pace. His hands worked where his mouth could not take in, moving along to his movements. He slowly increased his pace, his actions becoming rougher. That was the way Tenn liked it, he was confident of that knowledge despite not being told by the man himself.

Above him Tenn was calling out his name in a sweet voice, thrusting shallowly into his mouth at a pace that matches his. Even as he was indulging in the pleasure his little brother was giving him, he was still mindful of being gentle with him, a habit that remained from when he was a child.

"Riku, I'm... I'm close. Let go of me..."

However, Riku was not going to listen to what Tenn was telling him this time. He continued bobbing his head up and down, stubbornly refusing to pull away from him. This made Tenn panic as he knew he would be unable to control his release and was afraid that the thick liquid would get caught in his throat and aggravate his condition. He still remembered the time when he had let him drink a warm, creamy chocolate beverage which had caused him to get a coughing fit. Since then, their parents had banned the redhead from drinking anything that they labelled as being potentially dangerous, especially if it was thick and creamy.

Semen was the very description of that, at least in Tenn's mind; he was so busy with work that he never found the time or energy to find release, meaning that he was pent up.

"Riku!" He protested, tearing up. "Please, you'll...!"

"Itf 'ine." He replied, but the reverberations from his voice surrounded the organ, adding more than enough to Tenn's peaking arousal to send him to the climax point.

Before he could protest further, he was silenced by the familiar wave of pleasure that came immediately before his ejaculation. He let everything out in Riku, who tried to drink it up to the last drop. However, it was a great volume and some spilt out of the corner of his mouth. When he was done, he released the organ with an obscene "pop" sound.

Having had his release, Tenn lay down on the bed panting for breath but relaxed. When Riku looked up at him, he frowned. "I told you not to drink it... it's dirty, and what if you choked on it?"

"It's not dirty at all if it's Tenn-nii's. You did it for me before, didn't you? If you can say that it's not dirty or disgusting if it's mine, then I could say the same thing about yours."

"T-That's not the point." Tenn blushed, recalling the first time they had indulged in activities of this sort. "When did you become such a rambunctious child, I wonder? I never once taught you to talk back to people like that."

"Oh please, I'm an adult already. Stop treating me like a child."

"You're right. You're an adult, both in body and in age." Tenn smirked, the way he would when he was teasing someone. "If you weren't, we won't be having that there, would we?"

What Tenn was referring to was the now-obvious bulge that had presented itself in Riku's pants. It strained against the garment and looked very uncomfortable. Realising this Riku blushed profusely and tried to hide it by turning his body away from Tenn, who sighed in exasperation.

"What are you, a teenager who is having his first erection?" He deadpanned, trying to ease his own pants and underwear off himself. "You were the one who was happily sucking me off earlier; there's nothing to be ashamed off."

When he removed the garments, he tossed them onto the floor, sitting on the bed completely naked. He urged for Riku to strip as well, and the redhead did so begrudgingly.

If his erection was not prominent enough through his red boxers, it certainly knew how to make its presence known when it was completely exposed. Tenn paid it little heed, however, as he repositioned himself on the bed by getting on all fours, lifting his bare ass up towards Riku.

"Here. You can put it in today, just like that. The lube's in the top drawer."

"Eh?" Riku blinked, not fully comprehending what Tenn had meant.

"I said, you can put it in me today. Without a condom." Raising his hips and reaching his hand back, Tenn stretched his hole open for his lover's eyes to see. "Look at how hard you already are; it must be hard for you to leave it like that. I already prepared myself before we left the studio, so… just do as you please?"

Riku swallowed a mouthful of saliva, not believing what he had heard. Tenn, who often nitpicked on hygiene and the proper use of protection, was allowing him to enter him without first putting on a condom? Also, the fact that he had prepared himself prior to their meeting also meant that he had intended for Riku to do him from the very beginning when usually he would be the one on top?

"Tenn-nii..." He was overcome with so much emotion that he did not know what to say.

"What's with that face?" Tenn chided him lightly. "Come on, hurry up. We both have the first half of the day off tomorrow before the joint Christmas Live, but let's get this done quickly so we can get some rest."

Riku nodded and went to retrieve the bottle of lubrication where Tenn had said it was. He popped the cap open and squeezed a sizeable amount onto his palm before closing it again, placing it on top of the bedside table. 

With his hand trembling from excitement and anticipation, he prepared himself, coating his aching member with the cool gel the way Tenn had taught him before. He told himself to do it thoroughly and not be impatient; if his lover could take the time to do something that simple so many times before he should do the same. The last time he let his anxiety get the better of him he had unintentionally hurt Tenn, who convinced him that he was alright but was unable to hide to hide the pain in his voice when he spoke. 

He did not want to experience that dreadful feeling ever again. "Tenn-nii, I'm putting it in."

Rather than phrasing that line as a statement, he was asking for approval. Tenn nodded in acknowledgement to it, taking in a deep breath to relax in preparation for the intrusion. 

Riku got on his knees, holding onto Tenn's hips with both hands to steady himself as he lined his erection up with his entrance. The tip, pressing lightly against the puckered ring of muscle was already leaking precum. He took in a lungful of air to steady himself and as he exhaled, eased himself slowly into Tenn. 

Riku paused just after pushing the head in, to let out a moan in bliss. The hot walls of muscle were already clamping down on him as if inviting him to go in further and deeper. The familiar tight feeling that was so pleasurable that he could never be able to find the words to describe it. He was sure that Tenn felt just as good as he did; his pink-haired lover had let out a sweet croon when he was being penetrated, sinking his fingers into the duvet. It did not seem that he was in pain, so Riku continued to push in until he was completely sheathed in that delightful warmth.

"Ahh, Tenn-nii…"

How long has it been, really? He had not done anything but enter him, yet he was felt that the happiness that was welling up in his chest was starting to overflow.

Riku bent forward and raised his hand to brush his fingertips lightly against Tenn's face, beckoning him to look at him. When he did, he kissed him deeply and tenderly, with tongue and all.

As he kept him engrossed with the kiss Riku began to withdraw slowly, moving out of Tenn but not leaving him completely. The head was still inside him, the base of it teasing the rim of the entrance. The redhead broke the kiss abruptly, leaving his lover to whine at the sudden decision but left him no chance to protest as he slammed himself back in, fast and hard. This made Tenn's breath hitch in his throat; this was succeeded by a chord of moans as Riku started to move at a set pace, hitting deep and hard.

That was the way he loved it, and Riku was well aware of it.

"Riku! Ah!" He began to call out that dear name over and over, between pants, moans and everything else. "Rikuuuuuu…"

Tenn was drowning in the pleasure that he was immersed in, barely able to convey his feelings with any other words. His moans and mewls rose to a higher pitch when Riku had found his good spot, his fists tugging on the fabric of the duvet that was beneath them.

"Tenn-nii, does this feel good?" Riku could feel his lungs straining from the burst of activity, but there was no discomfort.

The obscene sound of skin slapping of skin, along with their own voices, filled the room. Was it okay to be this loud, Riku wondered but he figured it should have been fine. Even when indulging in these acts Tenn had always shown some form of restraint. The fact that he was letting loose now was implying that he need not worry about that matter.

"Riku, do me harder. Faster." 

Rather than a request, it was a demand. Of course, Riku was willing to give in. He dug his fingers deeper into Tenn's hips, steadying himself as he did what was asked of him.

When he became accustomed to the change, he loosened the grip of his fingers. Tenn was extremely peculiar about leaving marks for obvious reasons. However, Riku felt the need to let his hands do something, but he did not want to leave them where they currently are. At the very least, he knew what to do with them so it was not a troublesome matter.

He first slid one hand up Tenn's side, feeling the shape of his manly curves as he reached his chest. Running his palm across the smooth skin, his fingers felt for that little nub. When he did, he moved his other hand up to entertain the other. Simultaneously he entertained them by pressing, pinching and tugging. 

Tenn was not one to hate having his nipples played with, but having that done to him while he was being fucked the way and by the one he loved was an entirely different feeling altogether. It aroused him and he could feel his blood rushing down to his nether regions once more despite having come once before this. However, he knew that this would not be enough to make him climax, which he could tell Riku was close to being.

"Tenn-nii, I'm close…"

"I know. Do it… let it out in—"

Apparently, Riku was unable to wait for Tenn to finish speaking before his ejaculation. With one loud moan and a final thrust in he shot out his entire load into Tenn, who moaned as he felt the hot cum gush into him, filling up his entire cavern. There was so much that when Riku managed to pull himself out Tenn the white liquid dribbled out of his abused hole and trailed down his thighs. 

The feeling of the afterglow was rather overwhelming for Riku, who lay down on the bed next to his brother. He looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with a loving gaze. Tenn took his hand and they laced their fingers together, and the former leant over for a simple, slow kiss.

"How was it?"

"Amazing, as always."

"That's good." Tenn gave him a smile: the gentle, loving kind that never fails to make him feel warm and happy inside.

"What about you, Tenn-nii? How did that feel?" 

"Incredible."

"I'm glad." Riku chuckled but paused when he noticed that Tenn was hard again. "Tenn-nii, that..."

Tenn flushed red when Riku had noticed the revival of his erection. It was an awkward moment, so much so that he could not find the words to explain himself. His pride would never allow him to admit that he got aroused by that. This was not the first time this had happened, but Riku could not help but to find this endearing.

"Shall we go one more round? I'll let you put it in me this time."

To this Tenn had protested, insisting that he would handle the matter himself since he wanted Riku to rest. They had a long day, and tomorrow would be the same. It would cause worry and inconvenience to many if his condition were to act up, especially in this cold season.

Despite that, the redhead managed to convince him as he always does, and they went for one more round after Tenn prepared him thoroughly with his fingers. Before putting himself in, he was sure to make sure that the redhead was comfortable, propping the fluffy pillows beneath him to ease the strain of being in an unusual position his body was not used to. Unlike himself, Riku was not a practitioner of yoga and was not nearly as flexible.

Moans and pants began to fill the room once again when Tenn entered Riku. Having just had his ejaculation before that, the latter was more sensitive than usual, and being able to see his lovely expression as he took him in was more precious than any gift he ever received from him. Unlike him, Riku preferred to be made love to at a slower pace, one that is more rhythmic in its pace, but deeper. Having his sweet spot so tenderly hit repeatedly made him hard again. When he noticed this Tenn used one hand to stroke it, at a pace that matched his thrusts.

They came one after the other, Tenn first inside of Riku who shot his load into the former's hand soon after. Their strength finally gave way after that and they collapsed on the bed, exhausted and breathless. However, they could not rest just yet.

"Riku, don't fall asleep yet. Let's get cleaned up first."

"But Tenn-nii, I'm sleepy..."

"No excuses. We did it without any protection today, and that means we got cum everywhere." Tenn explained in his usual stern tone, sitting up slowly. "It's going to be a hassle to clean all of that up later and it would leave a smell, plus you'd feel more comfortable sleeping after a hot shower, won't you?"

Riku mustered a mumbled agreement as he was helped to sit up. Feeling Tenn's semen seeping out of him, he instinctively closed his legs, hoping that it would not drip out. Noticing this, Tenn scooped him up into his arms, earning a yelp of surprise from the redhead, as he brought him to the bathroom where the latter was allowed to take his shower first. Tenn only took his after he had cleaned up the mess they had made on the bed, and when he was done he joined Riku in bed under the covers.

"You're not asleep yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you. Is that no good?"

"I don't mind, but you look like you could barely keep your eyes open."

"Yeah." Riku let out a yawn. "It's been a long day, but I'm really glad I got to end it with you. This is the best Christmas ever."

"It's the same for me." Tenn took Riku's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm glad to have been able to spend this evening with you."

"Say, Tenn-nii, do you think we could live here from now on? Together?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if someone notices and causes a scandal?"

"I-I guess you are right..." Tenn had a point, but Riku could not help but feel disappointed and a little hurt as his suggestion was shot down so directly.

"But we can still spend some nights here every now and then, on our off days, if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Of course. But, if we are going to use this place more often, maybe we should get some more furniture. I set up this place only with the intention of using it as a place for us to do naughty things, so I didn't think we'd need more than the bare minimum."

"If that's the case, I got a request, Tenn-nii. If we're going to get new furniture, then let us go shopping for them together, on one of our off days after the new year."

"Funny, I was about to ask if you wanted to come along." Tenn smiled, but his eyes were starting to narrow as he felt the exhaustion of the day lull him to sleep. "Let's talk about this in the morning. Good night, Riku."

"Good night, Tenn-nii. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you."

That night, both of them saw the same dream. It was one of their childhood, of the days when they still spent their time together, hand-in-hand, smiling and laughing in their own little world where no one would dare to interfere with their happiness. 

Perhaps this is a prelude to the days that are to follow from this day on, blessing the two on this silent, holy night.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this wasn't the version I had in mind but at the least, I didn't let my quality drop.
> 
> And to note, the apartment was based on the one I stayed in when I went over for my graduation trip this year in August. Hope to be able to go back to Tokyo next year as well!
> 
> Also, I would like to ask. Would anyone be interested in an Idolish7 fan-fiction anthology, with the Marchen Dream settings as the theme? Do let me know your opinions!


End file.
